Bridge over troubled water
by Salvo1985
Summary: When Lincoln Loud finds out Sam did not share feelings for Luna, it is up to him as a brother to help comfort him. little does he know that the comfort he gives opens up the door to possibilities he never thought could be well...possible!


Bridge over troubled water

A Lunacoln story

By Salvo1985  
_

Heartbreak was not to be taken lightly. it can hurt as bad as being stabbed through the heart. and after that? more pain. it felt like dying in away. it can hurt so bad you wish you were dead.

this is how Luna felt when her heart broke when Sam rejected her romantic advances. when Sam found out it was her-the admirer. a chick. it hurt and she willed herself not to cry. her first time liking a girl, (besides the boys she eyed at school) and it went down bad. so she laid in bed and sobbed. and for the last few days she came into a depression. luan tried her best to comfort her, but somethings just take time. - enter Lincoln loud. he had always cared for all of his sisters. ever since Ronnie left he took it upon himself to comfort Lori when she felt down that bobby wasn't around. the eventful break up happen just a month or so ago. and she became the meanest bitch you will ever see. heart broken and angry it wasn't pretty! but-somehow in some way when he finally came to her, and she finally talked to him...she became better. her heart was bleeding and she just needed someone to understand. in away he did since Ronnie dump him as well. all in all it was Lincoln who made sure things were going easy for everyone.

now Luna was a different case. she wasn't angry. okay, maybe that was her second emotion after sadness. but nevertheless Luna was still in pain. one night as the family went out to get groceries he came to her and rubbed her back. she turned her head and he gave her a wary smile. "...hey" he greeted, she turned her head away from him in response, and sighed heavily. "...what is it bro?" Lincoln tilt his head and sighed. "i just wanted to see if your doing any better." - "does it look like i'm any better, man?" she said in a harsh tone. Lincoln frown and looked down. luna saw him in the corner of her eye. she forced herself to roll and sit up. "i'm sorry bruh...i'm just...hurtin' " she reached and placed her hand on his shoulder. "i know your trying to help, but i'm just in a bad way right now." Lincoln only nodded and held her hand. she was shocked by this, she looked at him as he looked back. "..if she can't love you then she's missing out. you are laid back and care free. you are also sweet and kind." she felt his thumb rubbing across her knuckles. ... ... ... only couples do that...don't they? "th-thanks, lincoln." he smiled and looked away and sighed. "..i'm only angry that she hurt you, ya know? i had my share of heart break a month or so ago...you saw how i was, how Lori was." he sighed heavily. "to see you like this hurts me than i could bare..." his brows furrow. "you're too good for Sam. be it a guy or girl they should love you and cherish you..." he lean against her shoulder, she blushed and looked down at her little brother who was now holding her hands together with both of his. his light blue eyes shift and looked up at her own blue-grey eyes. "...if i was a little older...and not related to you, i'd date you. and i'll treat you the way you want to be treated."

her skin felt hot. she swallowed. ...she gave it some thought, Lincoln was.. a sweet brother. always caring and considerate with the other sisters. sure, they ragged on him, she wasn't innocent either. but the times she and Lincoln spent time together... she turned her head and sighed. "...dude...that's pretty tempting...i mean, you are more of a man than any guy i know, and Ronnie anne done fucked up for leaving ya...i mean...sometimes i'm scared some chick would take advantage of your kindness...use you, ya know?" she looked back and cupped the side of his face. "...and hell yeah i'd date you bro...i mean...if we weren't blood." they stared into one another's eyes. Lincoln could see her sorrow through those pools of blue-grey eyes. her hand raised up and ran through his white hair. he sighed. that felt so good. her fingers were delicate. though he could still feel her finger tips were rough with callus. due to her guitar playing. she needed to smooth those fingers somehow thats for sure...still. he found himself leaning up. then..out of nowhere he felt cool soft lips press against his cheek. his eyes fluttered opened and he looked at luna who was staring at him strangely. -for luna she was seeing him in a whole new light. sure..the relations thing was like a wall. a flimsy one at that. cause at this point she knew what she wanted to do. but then she questioned herself...isn't it bad enough he was related? making him the rebound is worse...isn't it? ... ... she thought back on how the many times they did spent together. from his first concert, to having a slumber party just the two of them in the attic, listening to the rocking tunes on the 70's to a more jazz centric music towards the end as they slept close together. they talked about everything. school, the future, movies, comics, music, life...love...god...he really loved her. sometimes she worried about Ronnie hurting him and her worse fears came when she noticed his mannerism after school, then later that night she heard him screaming in his room. she was curious and press her ear to the door and heard the whole conversation over the video phone...Christ...fuck. no. you stupid bitch...he loved you. he loved you and you spit in his face...

she was holding his face in her hands* "dude...your too good for her too, ya know?" her voice croaked as she ran her rough thumbs over his cheeks* "...dude if i was you're girl, i'd never do anything to hurt ya..." Lincoln placed his hands on her wrist. "..i know." a moment of stillness. their eyes searching one another. thinking, wondering, thinking of what may come, what good things they could have, what bad things could happen. in the stillness they saw a spark in their eyes-and like a full coming force of nature their lips met, soft and tender at first. but it grew into more fiery passion that set their souls aflame. his lips brushing, pressing, light smacking as they kissed. their tongue found their way into each other's mouths as they tangled and dance. both didn't care, both were hurt, both needed this, people..the laws...society, the bible...fuck them all. fuck. them. all. soon they laid together, hand touching, feeling, exploring, they moaned against their hot and heavy kiss. luna pulled away, panting, as did lincoln who swallowed. "..this is so wrong on so many levels..." lincoln muttered, yet when he looked at her, he could not deny that she was a beautiful woman. a beautiful woman that sam was missing out. luna ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and grin. "sinners have more fun dude. and frankly i don't give a rat's ass if its right or wrong...whats important. is..." she cup his face. "that we have each other, ya know?" lincoln simply nodded and lean forward and pecked her lips. "...i guess your right...life's too short to be concern about the small details...we just need to be careful around the others and our parents." she nodded in agreement. "yeah, so..." she traced her fingers against his shirt. "..are we...?" -lincoln blinked. "do you want us to be...?" she blushed. "maybe." Lincoln thought about it, he looked at her then spaced out.. "...okay." he smiled and looked at her again. "we can try." - she smiled and pulled him close and ran her fingers against his white hair. "groovy, love, yeah." she said in a British accent. they shared another kiss their love radiating. both showing what they had wanted, desired. to those who rejected them -to hell with Sam and Ronnie. they broke the kiss and could only gaze upon each other with loving passionate eyes.

"...why date a stranger?" Lincoln said, "stranger's love is temporary. love from family is forever." luna had to laugh at that. "that sounds soooo fucked up...but considering our predicament...maybe your right... we'll use my simple plan. i'll be you're loving woman, you'll be my loving man." they held each others hands. "yeah...i like that...i like that alot." he rested his head on her chest and be relaxed. the pain seem to went away and felt nothing but warmth and love. she shut her eyes and kiss his forehead. fingers entangled with one another. their heartbeats calm and easy. "..do you feel better?' he asked, she smiled widely. "hell yeah, little groupie..." lincoln sighed and hugged her tighter, as they lay on the bed. outside the summer rain came as the rain pattered against the window. soft rock playing on luna's boom box, their soft breathing slow and soft. all was right with the world again. later that night the rain continued, and dinner was had with all the family members. everyone had their fill. and luna - well,Luna was much happier. which made everyone noticed. "are you feeling better honey? Rita loud asked, she looked up at her mother. "yeah, linc just ya know, talked to me about the importance of family...and i realized i don't need sam. i could find someone better who'll appreciate me." she turned and smiled at Lincoln who smiled back. "that's great dear, Lincoln's right." said Lynn sir. "family is forever in the long run after all." boy was he right. if only he knew what blossoming relationship was taking place. the girls themselves 'dawww' at this. happy to know that their sister was slowly coming back from the tragic bullshit that was heart break.

when sleeping time came Luna and Lincoln made a plan. they took their sleeping bags and went up to the addict to spend the night together. as they laid next to each other, luna's radio played soft jazz. two or three candles lit, which made the room glow gently they laid close together hand in hand. "...i love you, man." she whispered. Lincoln blushed bashfully and smiled. "i love you too, Luna." she cuddled up to him. "you think we'll be like this forever?" - Lincoln was unsure about that. after all anything could happen to break them apart either it would be them to cause that, or family, or even friends. but Lincoln knew...if they parted ways...she will always be his sister no matter what. "i dunno..we can try..." she cup his face. looking into his eyes, searching for something. "..i'll always love you, linc. i promise." her eyes welled up in tears. "you were always such a good bro...look at you...taking me as i am...good and the bad..." she bit her lower lip. Lincoln shared the emotion and held her face, both placing their heads together, glassy eyes blinking away tears. "I've always felt so close to you, Luna...it hurts me that she broke you're heart" he pepper kissed her face. "i promise i'll be the best brother...the best boyfriend i can be." Luna sucked in a breath as he sobbed softly. "you already are dude." she kissed his lips. "you already are."

they kissed and held onto each other as both begin to cry out of happiness, out of gratefulness. grateful to have one another. happy to find some understanding of the pain they endured. they weren't alone. no. they had each other. and that's what was important. . sure, it maybe bad in eyes of society ..but a few years ago so was homosexuality. but that political shit didn't matter to Lincoln loud, what matters was that Luna was happy. and he could provide her with all of his heart and soul. for Luna she wanted nothing more and could offer nothing more but the same. they were siblings yes. but in their eyes they were just two lonely souls fucked over by the people they love and in turn caused them to find that love, that happiness in each other. the world maybe against them but they didn't give a rat's ass. and as they cuddled and their emotions calm they slept together, arms wrap around each other in a loving embrace and all the while as the rain came down and echoing in the room mixed with the soft jazz music playing mixing with the soft sounds of their breathing. by tomorrow morning a chapter ended and a new one for them begins...

THE END


End file.
